


Cute Aggression

by Blueeucalyptus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Fluff and Humor, Humour, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeucalyptus/pseuds/Blueeucalyptus
Summary: Levi gets cute aggression whenever Erwin does something adorable.





	Cute Aggression

Levi gets cute aggression whenever Erwin does something adorable. When he means aggression, he means actual physical bouts of violence. 

It first happened when Erwin yawned during their late-night teatime; Not because he's bored but it has been an exhausting day and he just wants to go to bed. A sound of a whip-like crack make him pause mid-yawn; his gaze moves towards Levi who was holding the shattered remains of a teacup whilst hot tea drips down his uniform sleeve. Erwin stood up and with his handkerchief out and swiftly wiped the scorching liquid from Levi's arm.

"What happened?!"

"I-uh-I'm not sure..." Levi trailed off seemingly still in a daze. In all honesty, how can he explain to Erwin that seeing him yawn, with his nose scrunching up left him feeling so overwhelmed that he crushed his teacup. How is it possible for a man like Erwin, who is just _all man_, somehow manages to be so cute. It's not fair and Levi just can't help but feel like he just wants to punch a wall when Erwin's cute nose scrunched up when he yawned. Unfortunately for him and the teacup, there was no wall in a nearby vicinity so he ended up shattering his cup instead.

* * *

This happened again and this time there was a wall nearby specifically their bedroom wall. Levi was coming back to their room after taking a midnight piss when the light of the moon revealed Erwin's sleeping form. He was sprawled to the side and his thick arms were reaching over as if they were trying to absorb the warmth left by Levi in his side of the bed; on top of that his mouth was opened and a trail of drool was dripping down onto his pillow.

_'Cute,'_ Levi thought before his arm instinctively connected, hard, on their wall, splitting the brick that came in contact and leaving his own fist completely unscathed.

Erwin woke up with a jolt and seeing the state of their room exclaimed, "What- What happened?!"

"I don't...I don't know" came the reply.

* * *

This continued to on and Levi was powerless to stop it.

Erwin was baby talking to the stray cat that lived in the barracks whilst giving it food and it resulted in Levi hurling a hidden knife across from one end of the barrack to another and it landed squarely into Hanji's lab, who shouted back, "I didn't do anything this time!"

* * *

Then one time when Erwin was passed out on his desk out of sheer exhaustion, Levi came into his office and gently coaxed him to come into their room and sleep.

Erwin agreed since he is in no position to argue; with a yawn, he put on his coat completely the wrong way- his head tilted to the side as his sleep-addled brain tried to process what just happened.

That was it for Levi, who was standing by the door waiting for Erwin...Let's just say it resulted in one moment Levi's hand was on side of the door and the next second the solid wooden door was literally on his arm along with the frame and a good chunk of the surrounding wall.

People in the surrounding residences woke up to a thunderous crack that sounded like Colossal Titan himself rematerialised once more to wreak death and devastation inside the wall. Whilst Commander of the Survey Corp and the Captain shouting at each other, while they tried to figure out what the hell just happened. 

* * *

Erwin on his part has definitely started to take notice of Levi's increasing aggressiveness and he has no clue what sparked this bout of violence. He would be afraid but if he wasn't so aroused by it. Erwin really hoped Levi does not notice that he loves it a little too much when his lover gets violent.

\- The End 

**Author's Note:**

> They are both disasters and I love them for it.


End file.
